


Constant

by Zantedeschia



Series: On to West We Go [1]
Category: Xi You Ji | Journey to the West - Wu Cheng'en
Genre: Drabble, First fic that I'll post here and I know it sucks, Gen, How Do I Tag, I SPENT A FREAKING HOUR OVER THIS SHORT DRABBLE, I love Sanzang okay?!, I'm sorry this exists, Idk what happened, This was supposed to be about him and his disciples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zantedeschia/pseuds/Zantedeschia
Summary: Stubborn and Compassionate: Two words to describe Tang Sanzang
Series: On to West We Go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Constant

Tang Sanzang was many things, but the word 'compassionate' sums him up well. Some demons often take advantage of this fact, playing with the monk's feelings in order to get a chance to capture him. And despite this, the monk remained kind, always ready to lend a hand to those in need of it.

The monk was patient, calm, yet somehow managed to be frustratingly stubborn at the same time. He's like an unmoving rock, being battered by storms and trials but never cracked. He remained as he is. Compassionate to the point it might get him hurt.

And though 'compassionate' would be the perfect adjective for the Tang Priest, 'stubborn' is a close second.


End file.
